Ask Akatsuki
by Russia's Runa
Summary: when the Autheress and some of the Akatsuki member get together to answer some of your questions.And maybe some other Naruto characters might join in. mainly Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Ask Akatsuki

Runa: Oh boy Tobi-chan. It's finally arrive.

Tobi: Yeah. I can't believe we get to do this.

Runa: I wander if the rest of the members like this, too.

Deidara: (in the background) Runasan, That the heck are you doing.yeah?

Runa: Deidara-kun. Hello. Tobi-chan and I are doing the Ask Akatsuki bit. Wanna join?

Deidara: Really,yeah? Sure,yeah.

Tobi: Deidara-senpai, YAY!!!!!

Runa :ok, Tobi-chan. You do the Diclaimer and Deidara-kun, you do the rules.

Tobi:Runa-chan, Is Itachi-senpai coming?

Runa: If Sasori-kun can drag him in.

Tobi: Good. Runa-chan does not own Naruto. It belongs to that guy.

Runa: Deadara-kun?

Deidara: Oh right. ;\/ . Here are the rules. Yeah.

Do not ask akatsuki to go out,marry, or have sex with you. We are not really real.

We can do dares. Even if you put us in drag, we will do it.

Give us cookies!!!!

Runa:DEIDARA-KUN!!!!!!

Deidara: What, Yeah?

Runa: your fan girls do have to ginve you cookies. (drinks milkshake.)

Sasori: Hey, Runa-chan. (drags Itachi in) where do you want to put him?

Runa: On the couch. Sasori-kun, mind of you do the honors?

Sasori: No prob. Please read and review. (puts Itachi on the couch)


	2. Chapter 2 :Dance Bubbles Dance

Ask Akatsuki

Ask Akatsuki

Runa: WAAAAA. We have 3 letters Minna-san. Zetsu-san do the disclaimer….

Zetsu: ok. Runa-chan does not own any characters from naruto or dragon ball z and gt. She owns the plot.

Runa Thanks. Itachi-kun, you ok?

Itachi: Yeah. You told me to invite King Kai and Bubbles for ya.

King Kai: Runa-san, why did you want us here?

Runa: this letter. It's from Alchemist of the Night.

boy these 'ask' things are popular, but oats well.  
Deidara did you know that without the vowels in your name it spells DDR? So if you would be ever so kind as to challenge a with a monkey in a yellow pock-a-dot bikini to a DDR- off. Random ...  
Sasori which do you prefer purple nail polish or teal?  
Itachi if your awake... wear something frilly. Why? Because it adds to your awesomettude, if thats word. As for a question do you think Deidara's dare is Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?  
Runa-chan thank you -hands plate of cookies-  
AOTN

Deidara: No, I didn't know and Fine. Come on Bubbles.

Bubbles: OO Ah.

Deidara and Bubbles play ddr for hours

Deidara: Beat you again, Bubbles.

Bubbles: flung poo at him

Runa: Ewwwwwwwww

Sasori: purple is the issue color for the akatsuki.. It makes me gothic.

Tobi: No It's not. Sasori-senpai.

Itachi: wears Runa's cosplay costume I hate pink.

Runa: she made you do it not me.

Itachi: well, you made Deidara-san dance on ddr. And goes looking for bubbles

Zetsu: munch munch crunch crunch

King Kai: YOU'RE EATTING BUBBLES!!

Runa: sorry, King Kai.. I'll buy you another monkey…

King Kai: no it's not. Bubbles was a birthday present from Michael Jackson.

Runa: Really?! O.o I thought Orochimaru was Michael Jackson.. Thanks AOTN

Tobi: Next is Katherineyuki cute

Questoins!  
Tobi: Why an orange mask?  
Deidara: You have to cut your hair. People keep thinking you look like a girl so do it.  
Kakuzu: Here's 500 bucks if you hit hindan.  
Kisame: sushi!  
Tobi& Deidara: cookie's!  
Bye!

Tobi: I bought it at Walmart

Deidara: NOOOOOOO. I Love my Hair…..Yeah

Runa: I love it to.

Kakuzu: Ok. hits Hidan

Hidan: OW!! Jashin- sama Will have you on a platter

Runa: oh god.

Kisame: I'm not a Fish, damnit

Tobi and Deidara: eats cookies

Zetsu: the last one is from SilverScarecrow

lol poor itachi-san! it sounds like your talking about a house plant. "where would you like him?" lol

anyway...ITACHI!  
Do you like big butts? and what your favorite color? what did Sasuke-kun ever do to deserve such suffering? (i'm not saying that his suffering is bad. just wondering about your motive)

TOBI!  
I LOVE YOU. you are indeed a good boy. why does the ring you where on your left thumb mean Virgin? are you trying to tell us something?

DEIDARA!  
Is tobi a pain in the butt? and do you enjoy rap music?

uh...yeah that's all i got. i'm trying to think my own questions, trying not to use ones from AKH. uh...AU REVIOR BABY!

SS

Itachi: No. I hate big butts.

Runa: Yes he does. And he can not lie.

Itachi: My favorite color is Pink. And he broke my teddy bear, Bobo.

Runa: Itachi-kun, don't be sad.. You can have Whiteblaze.

Itachi: Your stuff Tiger?

Runa: Yes

Tobi: Actually, It means Jade or Jewal, not Virgin. And I'm not a Virgin.

Everyone: O.O You are not a virgin?!

Tobi: Yeah I lost it to Minako.

Runa: Sailor Venus?

Tobi: Yeah. What A sexy lady.

Runa: o…..k

Deidara: Yes Tobi's a pain. In the ass. One time he stole my play boy magazine. No, I hate rap, but I like rock music,UN.

Runa: Thanks to you all. And King kai.

In the memory of Bubbles the monkey.

Deidara: Read and Review, UN


	3. Pink weasel

Ask akatsuki

* * *

Runa: WAAA we have 4 letters..

Itachi: yeah, so.

Runa: more fun. Weasel boy read the disclaimer.

Itachi: Fine, and don't call me 'weasel boy'. Runa does not own naruto characters, she owns the plot

Runa: Ok the first letter is from Alchemist of the night.

poor bubbles -sniff- enough mouring  
Itachi make up your mind, do you hate pink or not?  
Deidara when you play video games do you 'hand-mouths' drool on the controller?  
Hidan you are too pale go get tan so you don't sickly, mkay?  
Tobi tsk tsk as long as you used proper precautions -nodd nodd-  
Runa-chan thank again for adding me in your fic  
AOTN

Itachi: I don't really like candy pink. I like pearl pink. Sorry for not being specific

Deidara: well, it's hard to say. I don' t play video games

Runa: Yes you do. Last night you played Pokemon diamond.

Deidara: So?

Runa: I'll answer this one. Alchemist, his hands don't show up until battles starts. It's a bloodline technique.

Hidan: No I will not.

Tobi: I used a condom.

Runa: no prob. Allow me to help annoy Light, ok?

Zetsu: the next one is from NejiTenTenforever

Cool! I have q's!

Itachi: Hi! (gives him a quick hug) Who do you think your little brother will end up with? (crosses fingers and hopes he says Sakura)

Deidara: Hi. What made you like art so much? (gives him a quick hug)

(gives everybody cookies)

Bye!

Itachi: I don't know.

Runa: Lier. Sasuke will end up with that Michael Jackson wannabe Orochimaru.

Tobi: You mean, Sasuke is gay?

Runa:Like Jack from Will and Grace.

Deidara: When I went to see the Mona Lisa.

Everyone: (eats cookies)

Pein: This one is from Silver Scarecrow

POOR BUBBLES!! RIP little monkey!

anywho...WIKIPEDIA! YOU HAVE LIED TO ME! i swear it said that his ring means Virgin. And tobi...Sailor Venus? really. you little freak.

DEIDARA!  
So he's a pain in the , huh? Ever try using lubricant? Makes things better i think! lol

Itachi!  
Pink? YOU BUTT! Pink is an evil color! and we all know you like big butts. do not hide the truth!

uh...MEOW!  
s'all i got.

AU REVIOR!

Runa: SS, you are right, but it's not what you think. Tobi's ring signifies at Virgo the Virgin. And it's not Tobi's ring…. It's sasori's

Sasori: WHAT?! THAT BASTERD STOLE MY RING!!

Tobi: heh heh gomen nasai, Sasori-senpai. And yes. I am a freak.

Deidara: I'm NOT GAY!! LIKE SASUKE!!

Itachi: you got me. But I love Runa's Big butt.

Runa: Weasel buy, quit hitting on me.

Konan: next is from Yamithecardmaster

HAHAHA  
Itachi you are so freaken awsome. i wish you weren't evil. question time!

Itachi: If you could torture sasgay (get it sas-GAY) in the most horrible way you thought possible what would it be (REVENGE FOR BOBO)?

Tobi: Why do you say you're a "Good Boy" all the time? that's usually a sign of guilt

Kisame: RETARDED FISH MAN I HATE YOU BUT YOU GET A QUESTION ANYWAY! Did your dad fuck a fish?

Runa: Are you on drugs and if you are can i have some?

Great story i hope to see more soon!

Best wishes  
Yamithecardmaster (or yami if you don't like long names)

Itachi: I use tsukiyomi on him. And sit back and relax

Tobi: But I am a good boy.

Kisame: (cries) I'm not a fish. My name means "demon Shark" but I'm a man!!

Runa So the answer is no. Kisame's parents are human. (read her question) O….k I am not on drugs. But I'm high on sugar. Best place to find best candy is your international market. Mine is near my house and I get the hello kitty candy. By the way, Itachi loves hello kitty.

Itachi: No I do not.

Runa: thanks for the questions. Next time, we'll have The Ronin warriors as our guest. Write them questions. Itachi…

Itachi: yes. Please read and review.

* * *

Itachi- weasel

Weasel boy- this used to be the member of a morning radio show where I live. No one know what happen to him

Gomen nasai- I am so sorry.

Tobi's and Sasori's ring- according to wikipedia, it means Virgo the virgin and constellation in the zodiac. You will see in during the spring. some site stated that it means jewal or jade.


End file.
